Payment cards such as credit cards and debit cards are in widespread use. There is a widely known and used standard called “EMV” for interoperation of IC (integrated circuit) payment cards with suitably equipped POS (point of sale) terminals. The EMV standard is defined and managed by EMVCo LLC. EMVCo LLC is jointly overseen by major payment account brands, including MasterCard International Incorporated, which is the assignee hereof.
The present inventors have now recognized an opportunity to provide flexibility and enhanced functionality in connection with transaction processes performed by EMV-compliant POS terminals.